Petit matin hors quotidien
by Antina
Summary: Prenez le comme une séquelle de "Plus je t'entends". yaoi [one-shot]


**Auteur** : antinea

**Genre** : songfic, romance, kawai

**Couple** : C'est censé être une séquelle de « Plus je t'entends », alors…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages qui apparaissent dans ce semblant d'histoire ne sont pas à moi.

**Note** : cette fic traînait depuis des mois, inachevé, sur mon ordi. J'ai décidé de m'en débarrassé une fois pour toute. Elle date de « Plus je t'entends » et c'était à l'origine une songfic avec « Que serais-je sans toi », chanson de Jean Ferrat. Elle m'inspirait bien au début, et puis l'inspiration s'est fait la male. Alors j'ai changé…

**Petit matin hors quotidien **

_Il n'est nul pays de la terre où l'amour n'ait rendu les amants poètes… (Voltaire, L'Ingénu)_

/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

Cela faisait aujourd'hui un an qu'ils étaient ensembles. Un an de joies partagées. Un an de plaisir. Un an de bonheur complet…

Mais pourtant, en ce jour, Heero se sentait frustré. Quelque chose lui pesait sur le cœur, et il ne savait comment faire pour s'en débarrasser… Il ne pouvait pas s'en ouvrir à Duo, ça le concernait de trop près… Et, à la réflexion, il ne pouvait s'en ouvrir à personne d'autre, c'était bien trop personnel. Et sa demande paraîtrait un peu ridicule, au bout d'un an…

Il fallait qu'il trouve par lui-même avant que Duo ne se réveille, ce qui lui laissait… Encore deux heures ?

« K'so ! »

Que faire, que faire, que faire…?

C'était le genre de situation dans laquelle il ne savait pas comment agir…

Quittant silencieusement le lit où dormait encore son compagnon, il se dirigea vers le salon. S'installant dans le fauteuil, il poursuivit sa réflexion. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution, et ce le plus rapidement possible… Car il voulait vraiment le faire ce jour là. Le faire après n'aurait plus aucune signification…

Avisant soudain les feuilles blanches qu'il avait achetées pour l'imprimante de son ordinateur, il eut une illumination… Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le dire, il allait l'écrire…

Mordillant la pointe de son stylo, il se concentra et fit le tri parmi ses pensées…

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Par où commencer ? Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé exprimer. Mais c'était avant tout des sentiments, et pour pouvoir les transmettre comme il se doit, il devait les transformer en mots.

_Comment te dire…_

_Comment t'écrire… _

C'était tellement confus…

_Ce qui n'a pas de mot, car n'existe que dans mon cœur._

_Ce qui n'a pas de forme, car trop grand pour ressembler à quoi que ce soit. _

_Ce qui n'a pas de fin, car ne cesse de grandir… _

Ca ne dit rien du tout…

_Tu n'es pas grand-chose, dans cet univers si grand_

_Mais pour moi tu es tout. _

_Un peu trop tout ? _

_Je ne crois pas être quelque chose sans toi. _

_Enfin… peut-être. Un soldat. _

_Avec toi… un être humain. _

_C'est… mieux, non ?_

Il stoppa un instant. C'était loin de ce qu'il espérait. Mais… C'était toujours mieux que rien. Il décida de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vidé un peu le trop plein d'émotions de son cœur.

Peu à peu, il oublia le temps qui passait et tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

_**/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/**_

Duo grogna un peu. Il n'y avait pas de pire matin que ceux où il se réveillait en trouvant le lit vide. Il détestait ça autant qu'il détestait les piqûres, c'était vous dire…

On était dimanche. Où était donc passé son homme ?

Il se leva, pestant contre le carrelage froid et les pantoufles introuvables.

Mmm… Personne à la salle de bain. _Bon, ben autant en profiter…_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il atteignait le salon. Et eu la surprise de voir l'amour de sa vie penché, non pas devant l'écran de son ordinateur –pour une fois-, mais au dessus de la table. Heero avait-il décidé de s'occuper des factures un jour de week-end à 9 heures du matin ?

Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, il s'approcha de son compagnon qui lui tournait le dos. Il n'espérait pas le surprendre, mais c'était devenu un jeu, pour lui. Un jour, il finirait par le l'avoir…

Il s'apprêtait à enlacer les larges épaules lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Heero… écrivait ?

Généralement, il laissait à son amant une certaine part d'intimité et d'espace personnel. Mais le fait était tellement étrange qu'il se mit à lire les mots tracés un peu maladroitement sur la feuille blanche. Ce qu'il y lut lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux…

Ce ne fut que lorsque la première d'entre elles tomba près du japonais que ce dernier sortit du monde de son cœur pour se rendre compte de la présence de Duo. Il sursauta violemment, et allait se retourner quand des bras entourèrent ses épaules pour l'étreindre fortement.

- Duo, souffla t-il.

Il effleura d'une main les avant-bras qui le serraient.

- Pourquoi tu te mets à la poésie aussi soudainement ?

La voix de Duo était un peu étouffée.

- Pour aujourd'hui…

- Aujourd'hui ?

Quelle réponse bizarre… Quel jour était-ce donc, aujourd'hui ? Pas son anniversaire, pas la Saint-Valentin… Son regard s'éclaira soudain.

- Tu y as pensé !

Heero hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Une année entière passée ensemble. Sur toute une vie, ce n'était rien, mais pour eux, c'était tellement…

- Tout ça pour me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Il rougit.

- Je voulais te le dire… au moins une fois.

Duo le contourna et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il prit la feuille et prit le temps de tout lire. Heero y avait mis tant de lui !

- Je sais… Je sais que tu as du mal avec les sentiments. Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais fait tous ces efforts pour moi…

Sa voix tremblait un peu, emplie d'émotion. Il ne se lassait pas de lire et de relire ces mots qui lui étaient destinés. Finalement, un peu gêné, Heero lui ôta le document des mains pour le reposer sur la table.

Duo le laissa faire, mais repris sur un ton plus léger, joueur :

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes plus que je ne le pensais ?

Heero haussa les épaules d'un air volontairement désinvolte en regardant ailleurs. Son amour pour Duo était définitivement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait ni décrire ni quantifier.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver quelque chose pour te montrer mon amour à mon tour… Un bon petit plat ?

Vigoureuse négation de la tête. La dernière fois que Duo avait voulu faire un « petit plat », ils avaient dû refaire la cuisine…

- Une chanson ?

Heero lui jeta un coup d'œil peu convaincu.

- Hum… Un massage ?

Un massage dériverait automatiquement vers des activités… plus sportives, quoique tout aussi relaxantes, sur la fin, mais…

- On vient de se lever.

- Tu sais, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup…

- J'ai juste besoin que tu restes près de moi…

C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il y pense. Il prit seulement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire quand il vit les yeux de Duo se remplir à nouveau de larmes d'émotions.

Pour Duo, s'était une chose qu'Heero se force pour lui faire plaisir. Ca prouvait qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Mais qu'il lui dise de telles douceurs aussi naturellement montrait tous les progrès que le soldat avait fait depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles…

C'était son plus beau cadeau.

- Heero, souffla t-il en nichant sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Dis-moi juste oui ou non.

- Oui, répondit le brun sans hésiter.

Duo sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens d'accepter ? demanda le japonais.

- De passer tout le reste de ta vie avec moi… Ca te va ?

Heero réfléchit deux secondes.

- Ca me va.

- Parfait. Maintenant, tu m'as fait pleurer deux fois en quelques minutes alors je demande réparation. Je me fous qu'on soit le matin et qu'on vienne de se lever, on va retourner au lit. Parce que le meilleur moyen de te prouver à quel point je t'aime, c'est de…

Le japonais bâillonna son amant en l'embrassant.

Même une vie entière ne suffirait pas pour qu'il se lasse de lui…

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

OWARI

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUT LE MONDE !!!!


End file.
